


Family

by Camikila



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camikila/pseuds/Camikila
Summary: Jo is dying and muses about her dad.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2014 and decided I needed to get out all my Jo feels.

She remembers the leather and the plaid and them smell of old smoke and whisky, the grime in his stubble when he kissed her on the forehead and the feel of his strong hands mussing up her hair. She hadn’t liked it then…hated the feeling of hair pulled tight under elastic and the icky scritch of the would-be-beard against her skin. She’d shrug him off then throw her arms around him for a proper hug, full of promises of safe and home and happiness. When he’d pull back, she’d pretend not to see the wet in his eyes nor the frown line that was never quite covered by his smile.   
He’s tell her how big she’d gotten, how glad he was to see her, that he missed his little girl. It made her happy but it hurt too and she could never really place why. She’d get another kiss on the forehead, brief and then he’d straighten up and look at her mama.  
Her mama, happy as rain that he’d come back, safe and sound, would cry into the warm hug but she’d turn away from his kisses until he’d washed up. She’d asked her mama why she did that, why she cried and turned away. Her mama just looked a bit defeated and smiled in a way that bit at her heart just a bit too much and told her she’d understand when she was older.

It took her years to realize it, but her mama and her dad had been together just for her. Two hunters that sought solace within one another. Her mama had found too much broken within her dad to pretend for very long. Her dad, stayed on hunts longer and longer… only stopping in for her. She’d grown up idolizing him, mourning every day that she’d never got to keep him in her life.   
The pain swept through her and though she could feel the blood trickling past her hands and her mom holding her, she could smell her dad’s leather, oil and cigarettes too. Maybe, she’d finally feel at peace with him, maybe he’d elude her the same way he had in her adult life. Either way, they were gonna be a family again.


End file.
